


Our Family

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Better Angels Fix-it, Gen, OOC, Shane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish happened in Better Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I think it gets the point across. If anyone can come up with a better title, please let me know.

He was standing just a few feet in front of me. I could tell he would kill me if pushed anymore than he already was. I have my suspicions of the reasons, but I still wanna hear it from him. 

My Partner. My Brother. 

"Your weak, man. You got a weak boy." He told me. "I'm a better father than you Rick! I'm better for Lori than you. 'Cause I'm a better man than you, Rick."

"Shut up! Stop it stop it stop it! Please!" I screamed at him. Throwing my gun at the ground in front of him, I stared at my partner, and Shane will always be my partner, even after this. "Kill me then! I wont live in a world where we cant be close! I want you back by my side, and helping me protect Lori. If you cant do that, then you better kill me here and now." 

I looked him in the eye, and saw he was trying to pull one over me. It didn't matter much right now though, as I watched Shane take a step towards me, raising his gun, pointing his gun, at me, before dropping it. He started to shake, and I stumbled towards him, bringing my arms up and embracing him. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He wailed. "Brother, I-I-I need help, but I didn't want you to know! I see you replacing me as your partner, and you were turning to Daryl when you made decisions and I just, I just wanna take control, an', an' I don't know why!" His voice cracks on the last word.

I shook my head vehemently. "No! You will always be my partner. Daryl has been someone who has been thinking things out, and I have been taking his thoughts and opinions in consideration. YOU will NEVER be pushed aside. Not as my partner, and not as my Brother."

We pushed our foreheads together, like we did after Carl got shot. 

"Now," I told him, picking up my gun again, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Lets get back to Lori, and Carl, and everyone else, and we'll tell 'em that we found Randle dead, turned. hows that sound?"

"What if Daryl finds him though? I killed him, snapped his neck, Rick." I shook my head. 

"Let me talk to him an' Glenn. This group will need to know some truths, but not all of them. We need to tell them about Lori's pregnancy, so the whole group can protect her. Hershel may let us stay, but only if we respect his decisions on what happens on his land."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I can do that."

I smiled, before looking seriously at him again. "I want you to get to know Daryl better too, just go hunting with him, or go on parameter watch together. I want everyone to get along, and that wont happen if nobody trusts each other. can you do that for me? Please?" He nodded again, and I tugged his arm towards the house. "Lets get back to our family."


End file.
